


Eyeless Jack x Reader | Rumbles

by Snapfang



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Graphic Description, M/M, Other, Purring, Scratching, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapfang/pseuds/Snapfang
Summary: Had you been a spectator or simply not been out of your senses, the gory sight would have put you off. You’d dug into your flesh so deep, red droplets had been forming tiny pools on the pale marble floor of your kitchen, several layers of coagulated blood gathering underneath your fingernails.Yet the only sensation you could focus on was the utter fucking misery. The heavy weight in your stomach, the beast inside your chest that was massaging its fangs into your lungs as you choked out a raw sob. The passive sensation of your stinging wounds was the only thing stopping it from tightening its grip, the only thing that could drown out any of the feelings and emotions swirling through your organs.Perhaps you could have gone on like this for hours, almost as if you were entranced, had you been left undisturbed. But you were not alone. You are not uncared for.
Relationships: Creepypasta/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Original Character(s), Eyeless Jack/Reader, Eyeless Jack/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	Eyeless Jack x Reader | Rumbles

The scratching noise of your nails raking across your bloodied skin was the only sound audible echoing off the walls, yet its sounds were enough to make you clench your teeth. It was as though all the anxious and restless energy pent up in your body coursed its way through your body into your fingers, and the sensation of claw on skin was its only outlet.

Your epidermis had been peeled back, revealing the deep pink flesh underneath which had been painted red. The liquid felt hot and burning as it was coaxed out of your veins and flesh, before it poured down your arm to your elbow in thick drops leaving their crimson trails. 

Had you been a spectator or simply not been out of your senses, the gory sight would have put you off. You’d dug into your flesh so deep, red droplets had been forming tiny pools on the pale marble floor of your kitchen, several layers of coagulated blood gathering underneath your fingernails. 

Yet the only sensation you could focus on was the utter fucking misery. The heavy weight in your stomach, the beast inside your chest that was massaging its fangs into your lungs as you choked out a raw sob. The passive sensation of your stinging wounds was the only thing stopping it from tightening its grip, the only thing that could drown out any of the feelings and emotions swirling through your organs.

Perhaps you could have gone on like this for hours, almost as if you were entranced, had you been left undisturbed. But you were not alone. You are not uncared for.

With a deafening slam the door swung open, moaning as it barely hung onto its rusty hinges. The dark blue mask clattered onto the floor as Jack lunged forwards, his lip curled back in a vicious snarl. Despite his gaze being eyeless, its coldness still could have pierced a thousand souls as he looked for who- or- whatever could’ve harmed made his mate.

Yet, as he was he was met with silence and just the scent of your fear, did he realize what was really going on.

Within a moment’s notice, his aggressive exterior had been reduced to a concerned one as he sped over to where you were sitting. The growls had been turned to a gentle, deep rumble from his chest, as he curled his hands around your shoulders and pulled you against his warm body. 

It was this motion that allowed your choked sobs to turn into tears and soft cries, your face buried into his neck and your fingers clutching onto the rough fabric of his black hoodie. Jack was patient with you, his rumbling turning into purring and his large hand cradling the back of your head.

Your emotions were rough on you, but Jack’s presence calmed you in a way nothing else in the world could have. The gentle noises he made, the scent that clung to his clothing, all were reminders that you were safe. Not alone. And the way he held you would never allow you to forget how much you meant to him. 

Without warning, his hand moved down as his other hand snaked its way under your legs, and before you knew it you were up in the air, clutched tightly to his torso. Normally, your squeals would make him snort or even chuckle if you were lucky, but right now, nothing would stop the flow of the gentle rumbling emitting from his throat. 

Your cries had died down, all your focus now shifted to the warmth radiating from his body. Gently, as if you could fall apart at any moment, he placed you on the bundle of blankets and pillows you might as well have called a nest. A whine left your throat as he pulled away, longing for his touches the moment they left you. Jack merely nuzzled his nose into your hair for a second, a silent promise that he would return swiftly, before he scurried off somewhere.

The moment he returned with his trusty medical supply kit, you felt stupid for even wondering why he’d gone out of the room. Of course. Your left arm had been completely torn open, and only now did you wonder how long you’d been clawing at your skin for it to get this bad. You sat and stared quietly as the demon worked his magic, and soon you were patched up. 

You would describe Jack as someone who was relatively organized. And yet, he crawled onto the bed next to you in a heartbeat as his foot kicked the leftover supplies away from him. His hands guided you, and soon you found your face nuzzled comfortably into his neck while his arm was wrapped around your waist, hand resting on the small of your back. His fingers gently combed through your hair, thumb massaging your scalp as he placed his chin atop your head. Everything to make you feel secure. Loved.

Neither of you were tired, but you didn’t care. The proximity you shared drowned out whatever lingering bad feelings had still been there as you sank into his strong, tight grip on your smaller frame. The comfort of his presence overtook your senses as you closed your eyes, your grip on him tightening ever so slightly. A smile tugged at the corner of Jack’s lips as he took in your scent, hearing your heartbeat slow down to a comfortable rate. Things were okay.


End file.
